Problem: What is the least common multiple of $12$ and $16$ ? $\text{lcm}(12, 16) = $
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $12$ and $16$. We know that $12 \times 16$ (or $192$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Let's write out the multiples of $16$ until we find a number divisible by $12$. $16, 32, 48$ So, the least common multiple of $12$ and $16$ is $48$.